pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Trip to the Crystal Cave
This is a new game made by Cyborg Ranger. It has new features, including GEMS! Now, you can upgrade your plants using gems! (e.g. Using Peashooter on an Obsidian will turn it into a Heavy Peashooter) Go on a trip with Crazy Dave to the Crystal Cave to find the TACODITE. If you find it, it will give you INFINITE TACOS! Areas *Tutorial: Nothing special, teaches you how to play. Has 5 levels. *Sleepy Coves: Night version of Tutorial. Graves spawn. Has 4 levels and 1 Miniboss battle *The Beach: Basically like Big Wave Beach but no Low Tides. Has 5 levels. *Mushroom Rivers: Fog appears here. You can't plant on moist soil so you have to use small mushrooms at stools (e.g. Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom). Has 4 levels and 1 miniboss battle. *Construction Area: There are some manholes that you can't plant on. Also some accidents happen so it can either kill/damage a coulmn or a row of plants. Has 9 levels and 1 Miniboss Battle *Factory: CONVEYERS! They move your plants. It can also move zombies. They are placed somewhere in the 5th to the 9th column. Has 10 levels *Time Twist Chaos: Now it's really getting funky. Zomboss sent you into a distorted place full of mummies, pirates, and cowboys. It has graves, planks and minecarts at the same time! Has 9 levels and 1 Miniboss battle *Crystal Cove:Crystals eventually spike up your plants and kill them. No sun falls from the sky. You can't plant on some spaces since there are crystals. Has 9 lvls and 1 Boss Battle Plants Normal Plants #Peashooter #Sunflower #Potato Mine #Wall-nut #Cherry Bomb #Chomper #Bloomerang #Starfruit #Citron #Split Pea #Cabbage-pult #Kernel-pult #Blover #Spikeweed #Spring Bean #Guacodile #Lily Pad #Tangle Kelp #Lightning Reed #Lettuce #Plantern #Clayome #Sap-fling #Homing Thistle #Saxoni-Police #Marigold #Magnet-shroom #Ghost Pepper #Rainbow Tulip #Piloncito #Tobacco #Physalis #EM Peach #Bonk Choy #Oak Archer #Grave Buster #Umbrella Leaf #Snapdragon #Garlic #Sweet Potato #Pumpkin #Sun-shroom #Puff-shroom #Fume-shroom #White Radish #Coffee Bean #Bowling Bulb #Pomegranate Machine Gun #Dandelion #Venus Flytrap Premium Plants (Costs in-game money) #Raucasaurus #Infi-nut #Power Lily #Imitater #Gem Lily Gem-Powered Plants #Coming Soon! Zombies Normal Zombies #Browncoat #Conehead Browncoat #Buckethead Browncoat #Flag Zombie #Pole Vaulter Zombie #Drowsy zombie #Necromancer Zombie #Newspaper Zombie #Screendoor Zombie #Football Zombie #Snorkel Zombie #Bungee Zombie #Surfer Zombie #Impostor Zombie #Imp #Fisherman Zombie #Jetpack Zombie #Wizard Zombie #Jester Zombie #Zoombie #Jack-in-the-box Zombie #Disco-Jetpack Zombie #Brain Truck Zombie #Zamboni #Catapult Zombie #Mecha-Football Zombie #Garguantar #Zomboss Clones #Robo-Zombie #UFZ #Serial Killer Zombie #Bug Bot Imp #Pianist Zombie #Chicken Wrangler #Pharoah Zombie #Ra Zombie #Swashbuckler Zombie #Imp Cannon #Caveman Zombie #Archeologist #Mammoth Rider Imp #Zombie mammoth #Obsidian Garguantar #Crystalized Zombie Bosses and Mini-bosses #Giga-Football Zombie #Disco-Tron 6000 #Giga-garguantar #Lil' Zombot 3000 #'Zomboss' Purified Crystal Zombot' #'The Zomboss itself' Gems Gems can be upgraded, from impure, to crystalized, to pure so that the upgrading will be more powerful. Upgraded gems are permanent. (e.g. Peashooter ->Repeater (Impure Plantedite) -> Threepeater (Crystalized Plantedite) -> Gatling Pea (Pure Plantedite)) NOTE: It is not sorted :P * Plantedite - Upgrades plants (e.g. Peashooter -> Repeater) *Sunstone - Makes the plant have the ability to produce sun/Enchances the producing of sun *Obsidian - Increases the toughness of th plant. *Ruby - Explodes when eaten/ Has the ability to shoot projectiles that explode *Sapphire - Gives the ability of slowness *Emerald - Turns the plant poisonus *Opal - Turns the plant hypnotic *Gold - Makes the plant have the ability to produce money/Enchances the producing of money *Amethyst - Turns the plant electric *Diamond - Has more toughness, more damage, can shoot at multiple directions, and can pierce through zombies. Turns a plant into an attacking plant too. *Quartz - Gives the plant more speed and more damage *Garnet - Turns the plant hot. How can you get Gems? # Buying from the store #Zombie Drops #Mining Mode #Mystery Gift Boxes #Mini-games #Pinata Parties #Zen Garden #Using stars (Obtained through objectives) #Planting Gems on the Zen Garden so that you'll get more. How can you upgrade them? #Levelling them up using coins/ 3 similar gems #Using stars Mining Mode This is a new mode for you to have Gems. It is introduced on Level 2 of Sleepy Coves. Basically there are several piles of rocks you can mine for 3 minutes. The piles of rocks will respawn after you mine them. This is a daily event, like Pinata Parties. Stars For you to collect Stars, you need to acomplish objectives. Each level has 10 objectives. Once you finish an objective, it'll be gone. There are other ways for you to collect Stars. Pinata Parties, Zombie Drops, Gift boxes, or even mining will get you stars, Another way is to buy them with coins. 1 star = 10 coins. Category:Games Category:Game versions Category:Created/adopted/owned by Partylover626